Mangemorte
by Valandra-Snape
Summary: Maéva décide de tout quitter pour rejoindre les mangemorts ...


Rien ne m'appartient, cette fic a été écrite par Become, et je la trouve géniale. Malheureusement, elle l'a supprimée il y a quelques années, et je viens de la retrouver sur mon PC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: **Rêve ou réalité**<strong>

Assise à un des fauteuils de sa chambre, Maéva réfléchissait. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de 21 ans qui possédait une sublime cascade de cheveux d'un noir brillant qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux étonnamment bleutés. Sa beauté était inégalée et la noblesse de son corps entier emplissait les hommes de concupiscence.

Une autre de ses particularités : elle n'était autre que la légitime héritière du Mage Noir Grindelwald. Pratiquant la Magie Noire et ayant commis plusieurs meurtres, elle était recherchée dans différents endroits.

Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle désirait devenir Mangemorte et servir son idole jusqu'à la mort. Consciente des énormes risques qu'elle prenait, elle entrepris l'écriture d'une lettre.

_Chère tante Bellatrix,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Il y a très longtemps que je refoule mon ardent désir d'être, comme vous, utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant toutes les douloureuses années passées, je commis plusieurs meurtres et ai semé la souffrance derrière chacun de mes pas. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me proposer à votre maître. C'est avec un grand respect et une admiration sans égal que je lui offre mes services en tant que Mangemorte. Il serait pour moi un véritable honneur d'avoir droit à ce privilège._

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop importunée,_

_Maéva Black_

Satisfaite de sa composition, elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air, ferma les yeux et sourit à l'idée qu'elle aurait peut-être une réponse positive. Elle se dirigea vers la cage de sa chouette hulotte, Héra, et attacha le parchemin à sa patte.

- Amène-lui cette lettre, dit —elle avant de regarder partit son oiseau avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Ayant eu une enfance gâtée, elle avait toujours eu d'excellentes manières et sa famille y tenait. Sa grâce était pourtant dénigrée par la provocation qui émanait d'elle. Son regard, dur comme glace, avait un certain charme si froid qu'il aguichait immédiatement.

Ses parents, bien que détestant la Magie Blanche, n'étaient pas au courant des scandaleuses activités de leur fille.

Sortant de ces souvenirs, elle alla faire un tour à l'écurie. Après s'être assurée que tout était en ordre, elle repris le chemin du manoir de ses parents, là où elle avait élu domicile.

Le lendemain, elle fût réveillée par Héra qui lui apportait la réponse qu'elle attendait tant. Bellatrix, sa tante, lui répondait qu'elle avait effectivement parlé d'elle à son maître. Ce dernier avait accepté de la considérer et Maéva devait se rendre au manoir. Elle partirait l'après-midi même.

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin et elle transplana en direction de l'endroit indiqué par sa tante. Elle atterrit dans un chemin boisé et entendit une voix derrière elle.

- Bonjour Maéva.

- Bonjour tante Bellatrix

- Tu m'as l'air d'être en pleine forme. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Aucunement

- Tant mieux car l'entraînement est rigoureux et les batailles parfois fatales.

- Je suis prête à tout assumer.

- Bien, suis-moi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu rencontreras le Seigneur des Ténèbres demain soir. Au fait…. Ton cheval est installé dans l'écurie des Mangemorts. Tu pourras aller le voir quand bon te semblera. Ne va jamais dans l'aile ouest de l'écurie, c'est la que se trouvent les boxs des étalons du maître. Le plus célèbre, Prince of Darkness, a déjà tué 14 hommes simplement parce qu'ils l'ont approché. Pour le reste des chevaux, tu n'as rien à craindre…les Mangemorts possèdent tous un hongre car si tous étaient entiers, les montures risqueraient de s'entre-tuer.

- Très bien. Et en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres Mangemorts ?

- La politesse et l'extrême soumission sont les principales vertus dont tu devras à tout prix privilégier envers Lord Voldemort. Il est le plus important ici et tu ne dois en aucun cas lui désobéir, lui manquer de respect ou pire encore le défier. Et…n'oublie surtout pas que tu n'es qu'une simple femme…

- Oh ! Mais jamais je n'oserais !

- Parfait. Et pour ce qui est des autres …ne sois pas trop surprise s'ils te regardent sans gêne. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves, tu leur seras inférieure.

- Je ferai avec.

- Voici ta chambre.

Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce décorée de noir avec un lit baldaquin, des fauteuils accueillants et plusieurs meubles de rangement. La salle de bain se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Maéva s'installa sous le regard de sa tante et la rejoignit une fois prête.

- Le mot de passe est Thestral, tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

- Est-ce que chaque Mangemort a sa propre chambre ?

- Oui. Certains y résident en permanence et d'autres, qui ne sont pas recherchés, on une autre demeure.

- Pourriez-vous me faire visiter ?

- Bien sûr. C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il y a pourtant certains endroits dont tu n'auras pas connaissance pour l'instant et il y en a sans doute dont moi-même j'ignore l'existence.

Bellatrix la fit faire le tour de l'immense manoir et lui montra tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. En sortant de la bibliothèque extraordinairement fournie, elles croisèrent un des serviteurs du célèbre Mage Noir.

- Bonjour Lucius, fit Bellatrix

- Bonjour Bella, qui est-ce ? demanda M. Malefoy en montrant Maéva d'un signe de tête.

- C'est ma nièce, Maéva Black. Le maître va peut-être l'ajouter à ses rangs.

- Enchanté, répondit l'homme.

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme du ton froid qu'on lui connaissait.

- Je vous laisse. Le Maître m'attend et je ne voudrais surtout pas être en retard.

- Eh bien, au revoir dans ce cas.

Il leur fit un galant signe de tête et s'en alla d'un pas hautain. Les yeux brillants sous sa cagoule. Cette jeune femme allait sûrement plaire au Maître. Et si le Maître était de bonne humeur, les Mangemorts s'en réjouissaient. Mais si par contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de mauvais poil et, par conséquent légèrement irritable, ils pourraient y laisser leurs vies. Le Mage Noir avait un vraiment sale caractère mais était pourtant doté d'une intelligence hors du commun.

Le lendemain matin, Maéva se réveilla tôt et se leva presque immédiatement. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'écurie avec l'intention d'aller explorer les alentours à cheval.

Une fois à l'écurie, elle fût surprise du nombre de Mangemorts qui s'affairaient déjà à une heure si matinale. La plupart ne portaient pas leurs cagoules, ni leur traditionnelle robe noire. Ils étaient tout simplement au naturel. Ils la regardaient avec interrogation et avidité. Il faut dire que ses pantalons de corduroy noirs et son bustier de la même couleur ne l'aidaient pas à passer inaperçue.

- Miss Black !

- Bonjour…Lucius.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Aussi merci. Vous me paraissez bien matinale.

- J'en ai l'habitude. J'ai remarqué qu'ici l'heure du lever se situe tôt.

- Oui. C'est que nous voulons conserver organisation et discipline.

- Je vois. On m'a dit que chaque Mangemort avait un hongre. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui. Seul le maître monte des étalons. Les chevaux de cette écurie sont presque tous noirs comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer.

- Oui. Est-ce mal vu de posséder un animal d'une autre couleur ?

- Non. Mais seulement lors de ''parades'' le noir est immaculé.

- Une chance car mon cheval est gris.

- Ça ne dérange pas. Vous montez ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Je comptais aller dans le paddock no5 pour travailler ma monture habituelle.

- Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Mais bien sûr.

Maéva se dirigea donc vers le box qu'on lui avait indiqué et retrouva avec joie. Cette dernière l'accueillit d'un joyeux hennissement qui attira un autre Mangemort à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Mlle.

- Bonjour

- Puis-je vous demander votre identité ?

- Je suis Maéva Black et vous ?

- Richard Nott. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je dois rencontrer votre maître ce soir. Il se peut que je devienne une des vôtres.

- Les femmes à son service sont rares. Il n'accepte pas n'importe qui. Il faut tout de même une force physique importante.

- Je sais. Mais je tente ma chance car c'est tout ce que je désire.

- Eh bien bonne chance. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Pour ?

- Harnacher votre monture.

- Non, merci, …j'ai tout de même une force physique importante…dit-elle narquoisement..

Nott serra les dents et dit dans un souffle :

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal.

Un simple regard affreusement arrogant suffit à faire enrager d'avantage le Mangemort déjà furieux. Tous les hommes présents les regardaient maintenant.

- Impé…. Commença Nott.

- Endoloris…répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

Celui qui l'avait défiée se tordait de douleur sur le sol compact. Tous le monde l'applaudit et une voix timide s'éleva :

- Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Queudver avec gène.

- Je suis Maéva Black et je dois rencontrer votre maître ce soir.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda un autre.

- Il se peut que je sois désormais une des vôtres.

- Vous seriez la bienvenue !

- Merci bien.

Et elle retourna s'occuper de son cheval. D'un coin sombre surgit alors une ombre. C'était un homme d'une beauté éblouissante possédant des yeux d'un vert foncé dont émanait la fougue, l'intelligence et l'ambition en plus de ses cheveux d'un parfait noir de jais légèrement ondulés. Il avait observé la scène depuis le début, invisible. Lord Voldemort jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape.

N'ayant rien remarqué de tout cela, elle avait fini de seller Alban et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ou en était M. Malefoy. Elle finit par se perdre dans ce dédale de boxs et de salles aménagées pour répondre à divers besoins de rangement ou de loisir.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit puissant et sourd derrière elle. Se retournant, elle put voir avec frayeur un énorme étalon noir qui mesurait sans doute plus que 1.80 m. au garrot. L'animal, les oreilles couchées, lui lançait des regards mauvais en se cabrant et en frappant avec férocité la porte massive sur laquelle étincelait en lettre d'or le nom de ce cheval : Prince of Darkness, lui-même. Elle eut vite fait de repartir dans la direction opposée et, grâce aux indications d'un Mangemort dont elle ignorait le nom, elle trouva enfin Lucius.

Ils se rendirent au paddock et la journée sembla être accélérée par le fort vent, typique du mois de septembre. Une fois le début de la soirée passé, elle retourna à sa chambre et se prépara. Elle se lava et revêtit une longue robe noire à l'encolure décolletée qui était également fendue à partir de la cuisse gauche, cela laissait entrevoir ses bas résille. Elle chaussa de hauts souliers de la même couleur et s'assura qu'elle était parfaite.


End file.
